His sweetheart
by rae1238
Summary: he left me. We were best friends he went on the X factor and never called. He is in a band One direction and he forgot his childhood best friend. I never got the chance to tell him I love him, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :)  
>My name is April Angel Brown I'm 19<br>I used to know Harry Edward Styles but he went on the X factor and forgot about me. He knew everything about me. My birthday, my favorite color, he even saved my life! We have been friends since dippers my parents and his parents were friends. Oh and Harry was in the room when I was born. I was born April 7 1994.  
>Harry was my first kiss and I was his. I fell in love with him and I never got the chance to tell him how I really felt. but now I have a boyfriend named Erick. He looks like this. We have been dating for 3 months. Oh and I work at Andy's (made up)<br>well bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

_6 years old  
>I walked with Harry and our fingers were intertwined. Everyone started at us when we walked into the school room. They found it weird that I was holding his hand because harry has cuties. Oh well I love Harry he is my bestest friend in the whole world. "You are so ugly April. Harry why don't you hang out with us." Said Stacy the meanest girl in the class. She hates me for some unknown reason. I started to cry. Harry looked at me with a sad expression. "Just go harry I'm a loser." Harry got mad after I said that. He turned to Stacy. "Hey Stacy leave April alone. April is beautiful you are the ugly one." Stacy ran off to her friends. Harry then turned to me," you are not a loser don't ever say that again." I hugged Harry and we sat down for snack time.<em>

_13 years old  
>"Harry?" I looked at my best friend. He had curly hair that looked perfect to me. "Yeah."<br>"Promise you will never leave me even when you start dating girls." Harry pulled me closer to him on his lap. We were sitting in my living room watching a movie. "April Angel Brown I would never leave you. Ever. I love you." My stomach started to get butterflies. He doesn't even have a clue that I have very strong feelings for him. "Now April promise me you won't leave me for some guy."  
>"Harry I could never leave you." "Good now I want to give you something. Close your eyes."<br>I obeyed and closed my eyes. Then I felt something on my lips or should I say someone. I was shocked but I started to kiss back. I felt fireworks and bombs. He pulled back way to soon. "What was that?" "Oh I just wanted to be your first and I wanted you to be mine."  
>My heart started to beat faster and my stomach had butterflies.<br>16 years old  
>"April I'm leaving."<br>"What?"  
>"I'm going to be on the X Factor."<br>"Oh." was all I could say. I can't believe it he's leaving me.  
>I looked at the floor and harry put his finger under my chin making me look at him. I starred into his green eyes. I could get lost in them forever. "I won't forget you remember I promised when we were 13 years old. I want to give you something. "<br>He handed me a red box I opened it and gasped._  
>88392166 <em>It's beautiful I love it.<em>

" _Almost as much as I love you." I thought.  
>Harry took the necklace and put it on me. "Now you will always remember me. For infinity and beyond just like how long our friendship will last." I started to cry. "Shh," harry cooed. "It's okay I wont forget you." He kissed my forehead and then he kissed my lips. <em>  
>19 years old (present)<br>I touched the necklace around my neck and said "You lied."  
>I layed in my bed thinking about him. He lied to me he forgot about me. At first we Face timed everyday but after a while he stopped he never picked up my calls or answered my texts. As soon as that happened I shut everyone out. I started having trust issues. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I changed into This comfy outfit. I walked out of my room and out of my house. I live alone but I have a mansion my parents are rich and they gave me money even when I said no. I have two jobs Andy's and I'm also a photographer. I make a lot of money because I own my own business with my friend Jasmine and we take photos of celebrities. I've done Selena Gomez, Demi lovato, Justin bieber, Cher Lloyd, Usher, and many other people. I walked to Andy's. I started my shift which ends at 5 pm and its 8 am. Its going to be a long day. I changed into my uniform. I love our uniform because I love heels. Andy's is a very nice restaurant that serves breakfast lunch and dinner. I sometimes get to perform like I will perform in 15 minutes! I noticed five guys with hoodies and sun glasses walk in. They sat down at a table that was in my section. I walked over to the table. "What can I get you?"<br>I got a good look at the guys and I noticed they were One direction. Then I saw Harry. My heart started to beat really fast.  
>"Hey your one direction. You guys can take off the sunglasses and hoodies nobody in here will care your famous," I said politely<br>They took off there sunglasses and hoodies of and I saw Harry. He was still hot as hell. Harry looked at me. "April?" I froze. "No I think your confused." "No I know it's you. Your mom said you worked here. I didn't think I would get the chance to run into you again." "Harry your confused I'm not April," I lied. I couldn't let him know it was me he would just break my heart again. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry I thought I finally her." "What can I get you guys?'  
>They ordered and I went straight to the kitchen. I gave the orders to the chef. "Hey Danny I'm going to perform now." I didn't give him a chance to reply because I ran onto the stage. Harry and the guys - I forgot there names sorry i'm not a directner or whatever I really should learn there names since i'm serving them. I sat down at the piano and started to sing E.T by katy perry then I started to sing Hallelujah. "Um I'm going to sing two more songs." The people in the restaurant clapped. I started to sing All I want for Christmas. ast one." I noticed One direction were staring at me with eyes wide open. Was I that bad?<p>

I started to sing B-E-A-U-tiful. When I finished everyone clapped. I hoped off the stage and walked into the kitchen. I brought out the guys food. Someone else brought them there drinks. I was holding five plates. I was pretty good at this now I've had a lot of practice. "Here you guys go." I started to walk away when I heard "Wait!" Harry came after me. He got out of the booth and walked towards me. He came closer when he said "You are April, April could sing just like that we sang together in the car!" "I'm not April." Harry came closer and he did the unthinkable. He kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap  
><em> "You are April, April could sing just like that we sang together in the car!" "I'm not April." Harry came closer and he did the unthinkable. He kissed me.<em>

Bombs went off. There were fireworks. Then I realized I am kissing Harry, The man I love, my best friend, the guy who left me. I pulled back. "I knew it you are April. Only April made me feel that way!" I didn't say anything I just looked at the floor. Harry put his finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes. "Why did you lie?" "I didn't want to get hurt." I said that and walked away. Harry just stood there dumbstruck. I walked into the kitchen "I'm sorry Danny but I'm not feelings well i'm taking the day off." I changed into my spare clothes that were in my locker. I walked out of Andy's and headed home. Did I mention I live with my friend Jasmine. All of a sudden it started to rain. It wasn't light rain it was full core rain. I could barely see in front of me. I did see a black car pull up in front of me. "Get in!" I looked and saw one direction.  
>"Leave me alone I can get home just fine." I started to walk but they followed me. I took of running then I slipped on something and everything went black.<br>Niall's POV  
>Louis was driving and we saw a girl with suspenders and shorts in the rain. I turned and Harry was frowning he is probably thinking about April? I think that's her name. April is something she is so beautiful and she see seems fun I mean Harry never shut up about her. "Get in!" I heard Harry yell. I looked and it was April wearing the bright outfit. "I love her outfit," said Louis. I chuckled. she shouted something at Harry. She started to walk away. "Follow her Louis we need to make sure she gets home safe." He said worriedly. I think he might love April or that's what it seems like. Then she took of running then she slipped on mood and she fell on the concrete. She wasn't moving. Harry was the first to run out of the car. Followed by me. I felt like I had to protect her. I don't know why. I ran as fast as I could, by the time I got to her Harry was picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the car. I ran back to the car and opened the door for him. Since we were sitting in the back seat he layed her across his, mine, and Liam's lap. Her head was in Harry's lap and he played with her wet hair. She was so beautiful even when she was all wet. When we got to our house more like mansion Harry carried her inside and placed her on the kitchen table. He cleaned up a small cut that was on her arm and a bigger cut that was on her leg. "She always was a klutz," muttered Harry. Man April is so beautiful. I remember April back when I moved here when I was 13 but moved back to Ireland. That's why I feel protective over her. When we were 13 I saved her from a punk in our school. Harry was out sick and a guy names Derrick tried to kiss April he pinned her up against a wall and everything. April was fragile back then and so I helped. We lost contact after I moved. I remember she was like my sister now I don't remember Harry that much but I manly focused on April. I remember her taking up boxing because of Derrick. Now April can take on anyone. I smiled at her. I saw her fingers started to move then he eyes shot open. Her beautiful blue eyes, this was defiantly the girl I used to Love. My old best friend, I bet she doesn't remember me.<br>April's POV  
>I shot my eyes open. I had a huge headache. I looked about and I was on a kitchen table and people were staring at me. I looked and one of them was blonde. He looks familiar. "Niall?" his eyes went wide. "You remember me?" he seemed surprised.<br>"Of course I do Ni." He smiled at me. Then a guy with brown hair stepped in. "You know Niall how?"  
>"He went to my school for a year then disappeared. He saved me from a guy trying to kiss me."<br>I looked and saw harry frowning. Why is he frowning? I'm still mad that he tried to kiss me. I got of the table and tripped on flat air. Did I mention I'm a klutz. I almost hit the ground when someone caught me. It was Ni. "Thanks." I blushed. "Well I have to go Jasmine will want to know where I went."  
>I started for the front door or at least I think its the front door. Someone grabbed my hand. It was Harry. "Let me drive you." I nodded. We walked into the garage and I hopped into his black Range Rover. I gave him the address and the whole ride was silent and awkward. When we arrived at my house Harry's mouth formed an O. I laughed. "First off wow that's a nice house second off we live close to each other." 'Yeah we do, Look Harry I'll talk to you later bye." I got out of the car and walked into my house. I went into my room clasped onto my bed and feel into a dreamless sleep.<p>

I woke up and I was in my room. I think I'm going to go for a run. I changed into this. I grabbed my white IPhone and saw Jasmine texted me.  
>From: BFF<br>To: April  
>Hey gurl I won't be home till 4 and we are going clubbing! I'm hanging with my family!<br>I read the message then plugged in headphones and blasted music. Dead and Gone by T.I. feat Justin Timberlake. I ran out my door and onto the sidewalk. I ran for a bit and I passed by Harry's mansion. I can't believe Harry remembered me but he didn't text, call, Skype, or Face time. I felt tears start to fall. I quickly wiped then and turned up the music so loud I couldn't even think. In the Dark by Flyleaf came on. I started singing along. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I faced a dead end. There was a forest in front of me. Maybe I should head back. I started to head back to my house. Then I felt someone follow me. I looked and a white Range Rover was following me. What the hell why is everyone following me. I'm going to try and loose them. I started running faster and faster. The car just speed up. I turned a corner and so did the car. Then I fell. I slipped on a bump in the concrete. I heard people get out of the car. I looked and in front of me stood Justin Bieber. What the Hell? "What do you want?"  
>He just started at me. "I'm sorry for following you, I just needed to make sure it was you."<br>"Why?"  
>"Harry called me and said he was worried about you because you weren't picking up your phone and you weren't at home. He thought something bad happened to you."<br>"Oh, well Harry overreacted."  
>"He just cares about you."<br>"Whatever." I got up put my headphone piece, the one that fell out, in my ear and ran away. I looked back and Justin just stood there looking at me. I turned a corner and ran home. I passed by Harry's house and I saw he was looking out his window he saw me and his eyes widened. I just ran faster. I ran all the way home and it was 1 pm. Jasmine won't be home for another three hours! I decided to change and watch a movie. I changed into a more comfy outfit. I went to my living room put in my favorite movie Toy story and made popcorn then started watching it. After about 30 minutes I heard the door bell ring. I walked to the front door and answered it. In front of me stood Ni, Harry, and the other's which I learned there names, Liam, Louis, and Zayn. There eyes scanned my tan body. I looked down and noticed I was just in a sports bra. Oh well it's like a bikini. "What are you guys doing here," I asked.  
>"We are going clubbing with you."<br>"Oh okay well we aren't leaving till 6. It about 4:30. Come on in."  
>They walked into my house and I lead them to my living room. "I'm watching Toy Story I hope you guys don't mind."<br>everyone groaned but Liam. "No! I don't mind at all lets watch." Liam ran over to the couch and sat down and started eating popcorn. I laughed. I sat down next to Liam and Ni sat down next to me. Ni and I started to cuddle. I could feel someone staring at us I looked and It was Harry. I looked away before he could notice I looked at him. Ni wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep.  
>I woke up and I saw Ni's arm wrapped around me. I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I had 6 missed calls from Erick. I called him and he picked up.<br>"Hey baby I was so worried." He always get's worried easily it's kind of cute.  
>"I'm okay and do you want to go clubbing with me and Jasmine, She got a couple friends to go with us."<br>"Who's going?" he asked.  
>"Harry, Zayn, Ni, Liam, and Louis."<br>"Oh so there guys?" Oh he's jealous.  
>"Yeppers, but that's why I want you to come."<br>"Okay I'll be over at 5:30. Bye. Love you."  
>"Love you."<br>Then I pressed end call. The thing is I don't think I love him anymore. Maybe I do, It's just Harry and his flawlessness. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. I walked into the living room and poured water on everyone. I am just trying to wake them up. Hehe. Everyone shot awake. They looked at me and glared at me. "Get her." said Louis. Everyone ran after me. I ran into my secret room. I closed the door and waited. I heard them run by. The lights in my Secret room were turned off so I couldn't see anything. Then I felt someone tap me. I screamed. "Hey it's just me." Said Harry.  
>I sighed then slapped his arm.<br>"Ouch! What was that for?"  
>"You scared me."<br>"You poured water on me." I could feel him get closer to me. I was room backed up against a wall. "I'm sorry." I said innocently.  
>I reached for the light switch and flicked it on. Harry was very close to me. Then was a very small gap between us. Harry leaned in. His lips found my neck. He started kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned with pleasure. I could feel Harry smirk. Good thing these walls are sound proof. He found my sweet spot and I moaned really loud. Harry pulled away. "I bet you boyfriend couldn't do that."<br>He was right Erick never made me feel that way. Then Harry leaned in and his lips found mine. Our lips were in sync. Fireworks and bombs went off. I felt like it was the fourth of July. He kissed me passionately. He lips were soft and so kissable. I pulled away. "I bet you boyfriend can't kiss you like that either."  
>He wasn't lying, but I'm not going to tell him that. "How did you know I have a boyfriend?"<br>"Your phone was ringing and I got up and I saw Boyfriend3"  
>"Oh. Look lets get out of here Jasmine should be here any minute."<br>I was right as soon as we left the secret room I found all the boys plus Jasmine talking in the living room. Before I could even say one word Jasmine grabbed my hand and dragged me up to my room. Time to get ready for clubbing. I looked at the time and it read 4:35 oh great we aren't leaving till 6.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine was currently curling my hair and making my natural straight hair become sexy beach waves. When she finished I walked to my full lengthmirror. My dress barley covers my butt. my heels were black and they were really high. For my make-up Jasmine did smoky eye and neon pick lipstick. Jasmine was wearing a dress that barley covered her butt too. Her heels were also black. As for her make up it was glitter, for the eyes, and dark sexy red lipstick. Jasmine's hair was straightened and we looked sexy. We walked down my big staircase and I noticed Erick was here. All the guys looked extra hot, but I only had my eye on Harry. His curls looked extra sexy. The guys noticed us and there mouths were wide open. I noticed Harry looked straight at me. He eyed me up and down so did Erick. "Well let's go."

We got into Harry's black range rover. We drove to the nearest club, Fire and Ice. The line to this club was huge. We parked and got out and walked to the front. I have connections. "Hey Even," I said to the guy next to the rope. "Hey April, come on in."  
>We walked in and the music hit me with a bunch of bricks. I grabbed Erick's hand and walked to the dance floor. I started swaying my hips and dancing with him. A waiter came up to us shots. I took four right on the spot. I started grinning on Erick. Erick moved his hands up and down my body. Then he started kissing my neck, he wasn't nearly as good at it as harry was. I faked a moan and I could feel Erick's little friend. "I'm going to go get some beers." I walked away and went to the bar. "Two." The bartender gave me two. I drowned them. "Wow you and Erick are getting it on. "said Harry. I could see the jealously in his eyes. "Yeah well that's what happens when you go to a club."<p>

I started to walk away when Harry grabbed my arm. "Dance with me. Just one dance." "Fine." we started to walk towards the dance floor when I saw Erick sucking faces with some bimbo. "Erick," I gasped. Erick looked at me. "April." "We are done." Then I walked onto the dance floor. Harry hot on my heels. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." I said truthfully. Harry and I started to dance. Harry turned me around and put his lips on mine. We started making out right in the middle of the club, but it felt like it was just Harry and I. I pulled back and I saw Erick coming over to us. He looked pissed. I don't care. I'm done with him hurting me, he's hit me because I wanted to break up with him and he is super jealous. I act happy but I'm not I'm broken. Harry left me and Erick came into my life. Erick abused me then he stopped. He promised he would never do it again, he said he loved me. It was all a lie. Erick punched Harry in the gut. "Erick!"  
>Erick glared at me and he raised his hand. I flinched. His hand came in contact with my check. I looked and saw that Ni, Liam, Zayn, Jasmine, Harry, and Louis were looking. Harry got off the ground and started to beat the crap out of Erick. "Harry stop!" Harry looked as if he could kill. Harry stopped punching him and grabbed my hand, gently. "Come on April, let's get you home." I couldn't move, I can't do this anymore. You want to know the truth. My parents don't care about me they kicked me out a long time ago, they said I was a mistake. I paid for everything myself. Harry picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the club. I fell asleep in Harry's arms.<p>

I woke up and My head was pounding, but I ignored it. I tried to get out of bed, but Something or more like someone pulled me back onto the bed. Did I sleep with someone? Oh no. I looked down and I was wearing what I wore last night. I looked and saw brown curls. I saw Harry fast asleep. He is so sexy. If only he knew he meant everything to me. He is the reason why I didn't let depression take me. "Beep." What the... I looked and saw Harry's phone. He got a text. I saw Lou's. I took the phone off the nightstand.  
>from Lou<br>to: Harry  
>Hey mate don't forget we have to tour in a week. You have to pack and you have to tell April.<br>I dropped Harry's IPhone. No he's leaving me again! In a week! I got out of bed. I can't believe him! He didn't tell me. "I really need to chance," I thought. I walked into my walk-in closet. I changed into my favorite pair of ripped leggings and agrey hoodie (no shoes or jewelry) I walked out of my closet and Harry was still fast asleep. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth put my hair up in a messy bun. I walked over to my bed and picked up a pillow. My head started pounding again. I threw the pillow at Harry's face and yelled," GET UP!"  
>Harry shot up. "Who's hurt?"<br>I gave him a wtf? look. "That's your first reaction?"  
>He shrugged. "Do you have any meds for headaches."<br>"Yeah my head hurts to, stupid hangover."  
>I ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry following me. I looked around the cabinets for the headache medicine. I saw it at the very top. I reached but I couldn't get it. "Here let me." Harry stood in front of me and got the medicine. He turned around and looked at me. We were almost touching if I moved a centimeter closer we would be touching. "Thanks, "I mumbled.<br>Harry looked at my lips. He started to lean in and so did I. Our lips collided. Fireworks went off just like the first kiss but better. I sound so clique. I pulled away and I got mad. "Harry why?"  
>He looked confused," Why what?"<br>"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to go on tour in a week."

Harry scratched the back of his neck," how did you find out."  
>"Lou texted you this morning, I wasn't snooping your phone went off and I didn't know until I saw your phone along with the message."<br>"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to come on tour with me?"  
>"Really?"<br>"Really," He replied.  
>"I would love to come on tour with you."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Another punch. Another kick. He just wouldn't stop. He is the scary guy I remember. I loved him, know I hate him. "Stop, please."_

_"No, you deserve this, you deserve to die nobody cares about you," he shot back. This was it I was going to die. I wanted to die. Then all of a sudden he stopped. He came back with a knife. He took the knife and cut me right on my thigh. I screamed in pain. He just evilly laughed. I could feel the life drain out of me. _  
>Four Hours Earlier<br>I can't believe Harry is taking me on tour with him! I'm so excited! Harry left a while ago so he could go pack. I already packed and we leave in a week. My phone started to beep which meant I had a message. I looked and it read:  
>To April<br>From: Unknown  
>You are such a Whore, go die already nobody wants you here. Just check twitter.<br>I quickly ran to my Mac and logged onto twitter. I looked at all the hate.  
>"You're Ugly!"<br>"Go die!  
>"Harry can do so much better."<br>"You're just using him for fame, Whore."  
>"Fat."<br>"Obese, you should loose some pounds."  
>I broke down crying. I can't believe it, I didn't realize I was a bother to the world. Harry probably didn't want me to go on tour with him he probably felt sorry for me. I looked down at my wrist and saw cuts from the last time I got bullied. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was so fat. I need to workout more and not eat. Yeah on tour, if I still go I'm not going to eat, just workout. I saw Jasmine came into my room and watched me cry. "Hun what's wrong?"<br>I pointed to my laptop. She read everything. She gasped. She ran to me and hugged me. "You are not fat, you are beautiful, don't you dare listen to them. They are jealous."  
>"You're right," I lied. She was wrong they were right.<br>"Hun, promise me you won't hurt yourself again."  
>"I promise."<br>Promises are meant to be broken. She hugged me and it seemed like she wouldn't let go. To bad she can't go on tour with us. I'm going to miss her. "Now go take a shower I'll pick out your outfit." Great whenever she picks out my outfits they are always cropped tops. I signed I got off the floor and walked to my bathroom. I got in the shower. I washed my hair, shaved and just stood there thinking. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and then wrapped another towel around my hair. I saw the clothes Jasmine picked out. It was cute but it wouldn't look good on me. I signed again and put it on. I saw Jasmine had left a note saying she left. She is really busy lately. I walked into my piano room and started to play:

singing is the only thing that keeps me together. Even Harry can't because he left me and he is the reason why I cut and stopped eating. I heard a crash come from the living room. I slowly got up and looked in the living room nobody was there. I saw the front door was open. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. "Hello what's your emergency."  
>"Someone's in my house." I heard another crash.<br>"What's your location?"  
>I told her and then I felt something grab me.<br>I screamed the phone was still on the call. "Help!"  
>"Where coming!" The lady yelled. I fought the strong arm that had me. I kicked I struggled. I took the pan and was about to hit the person when they caught it somehow and threw it. Now it's just up to my boxing skills and my fighting skills. Good thing I used to get paid for street fights because I won them all. I turned around and was caught off guard. "Erick?"<br>He held something up to my mouth. A cloth. Shit don't breath. "Breath baby you can't hold your breath forever."  
>I pretended to faint. He removed the cloth. "Finally your mine, only mine."<br>I could feel him get closer. I kicked him and ran. Everything was blurry. I felt like Katniss when the tracker jackers sting her. I saw Erick get up. He was moving closer to me. He held the cloth to my mouth and this time I breathed it in and my eyes went wide then they shut and everything went black.  
>Present<br>Then he stopped. I looked and someone was on top of him punching him. The mystery man had curly hair. He looked at me and I knew who it was. "Harry." Then everything went black once again.


End file.
